


The Logical Song

by tendous_satoris



Series: Gift Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, (?), Baking, Dancing, Happy (late) Valentine's Day!!!, M/M, Singing, Valentine's Day, but don't forget it, do not forget this, fun fact: I forgot they were shirtless half way through writing this, hope you enjoy~~~~, it's not important to the story or anything, so it's important that you as a reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Koushi sighed, staring up at his idiot boyfriend, covered in flour, chocolate and what he dearly hoped was sugar, opening the door to their apartment in only a pair of sweatpants and an apron.“Uh, Satori…?” He muttered, giving Tendou a once-over. “Gonna let me in or are you just planning to stand there lookin’ hot all day?”“Well, while that last option does sound fun,” He hummed, pretending to consider it, “it’s fuckin’ cold out, so I guess I can let you in.” He stepped aside, gesturing for him to step in with a flourish.





	The Logical Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@illuminatedweasel on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40illuminatedweasel+on+Tumblr).



> Hi!! Sorry I'm a little bit late on the gift, I got sidetracked with school stuff ^^;; Happy late Valentine's Day anyway, though, hope you enjoy!!

Koushi sighed, staring up at his idiot boyfriend, covered in flour, chocolate and what he dearly hoped was sugar, opening the door to their apartment in only a pair of sweatpants and an apron. 

 

“Uh, Satori…?” He muttered, giving Tendou a once-over. “Gonna let me in or are you just planning to stand there lookin’ hot all day?” 

 

“ _ Well _ , while that last option does sound fun,” He hummed, pretending to consider it, “it’s fuckin’ cold out, so I  _ guess _ I can let you in.” He stepped aside, gesturing for him to step in with a flourish. 

 

“Thanks,” Koushi said dryly, shrugging off his coat and scarf, hanging it up on the rack and following Tendou into his small kitchen. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” Tendou says once Koushi has his own apron on and they’re set up at the counter, arms wrapping around his waist and stealing a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Hey, now, don’t get too handsy,” He said, shoving him lightly, though he was grinning, “we still have to make these brownies. What are they even for, again?”

 

“Hayato’s birthday is coming up, and I’ve been charged by Reon to handle the dessert.” Tendou explained, placing a giant bowl of mismatched baking utensils(he could’ve sworn he spotted at least  _ three  _ ‘1 cup’ measures, and not a single spatula) and sighing. “Which is why I called  _ you  _ over, ‘cause I know don’t jackshit about baking, and I vaguely remember the cake you made last year for my birthday being good, so. Here we are.” 

 

“Vaguely? That was the best damn cake I’ve ever made.” Koushi laughed. “Anyway, you have all the ingredients, right? You made sure to get everything in advance?” 

 

“ _ Koushi _ , who do you take me for? Hayato?” He asked a mock-scandalized look on his face and a hand on his chest. “Of  _ course _ , I did, I’m not that forgetful!” 

 

“I know, I know, just making sure.” He said, nodding, looking over the counter. “We’re making them from scratch, I see?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s Reon’s own recipe. Claims it’s ‘better than the boxed stuff’.” 

 

“Bullshit, but okay.” 

 

“I know, right?” Tendou agreed. “Nothin’s better than Betty Crocker. Anyway, go and get the milk for me? I left it in the fridge so it wouldn’t be gross when you came over. 

 

“Alright.” Koushi hummed, doing as told. As he was walking by, though, he happened to pass where Tendou’s (haphazardly placed) radio was on the counter, and couldn’t help but smile a bit at his boyfriend’s choice of music. 

 

“You’ve got that dumb playlist on again, I see.” He commented. 

 

Tendou’s taste in music can be described using two words:  _ eccentric _ , and  _ eclectic _ . He listened to music in a bunch of different languages, from Japanese to English to Korean to even  _ French _ , and divided songs into playlists based on traits only  _ he  _ understood. Sometimes by genre, rarely by artist, but often by arbitrary things such as what key it was in, or the general  _ ‘vibe’ _ , as Tendou claimed, of the song. 

 

This led to playlists featuring artists and bands ranging from Marina & The Diamonds to BABYMETAL, Nicki Minaj to BURNOUT SYNDROMES, Twice to Corneille. And while Koushi couldn’t deny that his boyfriend had good taste in music, it was a little… much, at times. 

 

“Koushi?” Tendou called out, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Alright over there?” 

 

“Yeah,” he said, a smile forcing its way onto his face, thinking of Tendou’s admittedly slightly endearing habit, “just making fun of you in my head.” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

He snickered, before grinning up at Tendou’s scandalized expression. “I’m only joking, don’t worry. Your taste in music is wonderful.” He said, getting up on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, but not without a bit of lamenting in his head at their utter  _ annoying _ almost 13 cm height difference. Sure, it might’ve been cute in theory or to an onlooker(and by ‘onlooker’ he meant Tendou’s teammates Yamagata and Oohira, who never stopped teasing them about it despite Yamagata being even shorter than he was), but in practice, it was just inconvenient. Not to mention all the teasing he  _ already _ got from the red-haired demon he liked to call his boyfriend… 

 

“You know, Koushi,” Tendou murmured softly, once he had pulled away, “I just realized I’m the only one half-naked here.” 

 

“Yes, and…?” Koushi said in the same tone. “What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“I want you to take your shirt off, Koushi.” He stated, almost making Koushi flinch at his bluntness. “Thought that was pretty obvious.” 

 

He mock-sighed, for he  _ had _ , in fact, expected this, but wanted to play coy a bit more. Oh, well. He stepped back to take his apron off, handing it to Tendou, and reached down to grab the hem of his loose, pastel t-shirt(the one with the shrimp on it), peeling it over his head, smirking at the once-over Tendou completely unabashedly gave him. 

 

“Like what you see, Satori~?” He teased, winking over his shoulder. 

 

He made an affirming noise, drawing a barely contained giggle out of Koushi’s throat. “You been working out more recently? Your abs look  _ great _ , babe.” 

 

“I have,” Koushi simpered, walking over to take back the apron “glad you noticed.”

 

“I’m  _ very _ observant, Koushi.” Tendou said in an almost dark tone, before they both broke out into full belly laughs. 

 

“Alright, alright, we can’t just stand here all day, we  _ do _ have to make the brownies.” He sighed, a ghost of a grin still on his face as he reached over to grab the recipe that was written on a piece of looseleaf in Oohira’s impossibly neat handwriting. “ _ Mix oil and sugar until well blended _ .” He read aloud, doing so as he spoke. “Hey Honey, get me the eggs?”

 

Tendou hummed, placing them on the counter, along with the vanilla, and laying his chin on Koushi’s shoulder. “Can I crack the eggs?” 

 

Koushi turned towards him, the look on his face bordering on exasperated. “Why did you ask that like you were a 5-year-old making your first chocolate chip cookies?” 

 

“Huh, I was aiming for 7, can I try again?” He joked, cracking a grin and turning his head to peck Koushi on the cheek. “... but  _ can  _ I crack the eggs?”

 

He heaved a long, drawn-out mock-sigh. “ _ Fine _ , you can crack one of them.” He said, handing an egg to the redhead, watching as he cracked it with surprising skill. 

 

“What?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at Koushi’s impressed look. “You know for a  _ fact _ that only thing I can cook properly is eggs, you’d think I’d know how to crack an egg.” 

 

“Yeah, fair.” He admitted, shrugging. 

 

They quickly mixed together everything else and popped it into the oven before setting a timer on Tendou’s phone and settling down onto the couch in the living room, Tendou’s arm slung around Koushi’s shoulders comfortably. 

 

“So, how’s your team doing?” Koushi asked if only to make conversation. He was perfectly fine sitting there in comfortable silence, but he knew Tendou found quietness the exact opposite. “Is Goshiki doing well now that he’s the ace and all that?” 

 

“He’s doing great!” Tendou said, grinning, always eager to talk about how  _ proud _ he was of his  _ precious _ kouhais. “His spikes are getting  _ so _ good, Koushi, it’s ridiculous!! He might even be better than Ryuu-kun!”

 

“Can you block him?” Koushi asked, tone bordering on cheeky. 

 

“... well, yeah, but I can block  _ anyone _ .” 

 

“You can’t block Hinata.” 

 

“Oh, hush.” 

 

Koushi snickered, cuddling into Tendou’s arm as he closed his eyes and listened to his strange playlist, which now played The Logical Song by Supertramp, a song Tendou had only recently introduced him too. 

 

He felt a grin spread on his face upon hearing the opening chords. The two of them were never particularly cheesy, to be honest, but they liked to call The Logical Song  _ their _ song. No particular reason, it wasn’t like they had danced to it under the stars on their one-year anniversary or something, it just made them so happy that they felt it an appropriate title. 

 

“ _ When I was young, _ __  
_ It seemed that life was so wonderful, _ _  
_ __ A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical .” Koushi sang under his breath, earning a surprised look from Tendou. “What, never knew I’m a good singer?” He teased, cocking an eyebrow. 

 

“Nope.” He said, before clearing his own throat and singing, low and nice and deep in his throat,    
“ _ And all the birds in the trees, _ __  
_ Well, they'd be singing so happily, _ _  
_ __ Oh joyfully, oh playfully watching me. ” and promptly making Koushi’s entire face turn red. 

 

“Since when could  _ you _ sing?” He sputtered, coughing slightly. 

 

He shrugged, pulling an innocent(or, well, as innocent as Tendou could get) look. “Always?”

 

Koushi rolled his eyes, before standing up and pulling his boyfriend with him, earning him a questioning squeak. “If we’re gonna sing together, might as well go all out. Dance with me?” He asked, smiling in a way he  _ knew _ Tendou couldn’t refuse. 

 

Not that Tendou was going to in the first place. He placed his hands on Koushi’s hips, and not before placing a kiss on his forehead, dragged him out to the middle of the room. 

 

They belted out the lyrics together, trying and failing to harmonize. 

 

“ _ There are times _ __  
_ When all the world's asleep, _ __  
_ The questions run too deep _ _  
_ __ For such a simple man! ” They sang, laughter interrupting the word ‘questions’. 

 

“ _ Won't you please, _ __  
_ Please tell me what we've learned _ __  
_ I know it sounds absurd _ _  
_ __ Please tell me who I am! ” 

 

“ _ I said now what would you say _ _  
_ _ Now we're calling you a radical, _ ” Tendou spun him once, “ _ a liberal _ ,” twice, “ _ oh fanatical, criminal,”  _ a third and fourth time. 

 

“ _ Oh, won't you sign up your name, _ __  
_ We'd like to feel you're acceptable, _ _  
_ _ Respectable, oh presentable _ ,” they both took a big breath in, practically yelling, “ __ a vegetable !” and doubled over laughing. 

 

“You’re so cute, Tendou,” Koushi couldn’t but blurt as they danced around the room during the saxophone break. 

 

“You’re cuter.” 

 

“No way!” 

 

Again, neither could control their giggles as Tendou dragged him back onto the loveseat and proceeded to kiss him senseless. 

 

And then the timer went off. 

 

“Shit.”

 

“We forgot about the brownies.”

 

“ _ Shit. _ ”

 

**_fin._ **

 

_ Bonus: _

 

_ “Hey, these aren’t bad! I think they are better than the box!”  _

 

_ “Definitely a contender. Though, uh how are we supposed to cover up the chunks taken off the side now that we’ve eaten a bit…?” _

 

_ “Icing, duh.” _

 

_ “Who puts icing on  _ brownies?!”

 

_ “I do!”  _

**Author's Note:**

> ... Tendou, you heathen. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!! I honestly had a lot of fun writing it, TenSuga is a pretty big ship of mine ^^
> 
> You can find The Logical Song by Supertramp here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukKQw578Lm8, and the brownie recipe here: http://www.geniuskitchen.com/recipe/the-best-brownies-54225
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment,  
> Erica out o (> ω <) o


End file.
